


Storybooks' Got Nothin' (On Our Fairytale)

by NothingxRemains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, BAMF Claudia Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Misogyny, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Rafael is a dick, Romance, Teen Wolf Polyamory Week, even if he's not the Sheriff yet, the sheriff is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingxRemains/pseuds/NothingxRemains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[tw poly week - alternate universe]</b>
</p><p>Melissa falls in love when she's fourteen, but doesn't quite get her happy ending until ten years later.</p><p>OR</p><p>Rafael's a dick, Claudia is awesome, John's just there for moral support, and everybody's a Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybooks' Got Nothin' (On Our Fairytale)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for TW Poly Week. As my official opening story into the fandom. Idek I just threw a bunch of ideas together and I was like OMG, WAIT. I HAVE A GREAT IDEA bc the parents need a little lovin'. Also I might be a little in love with Claudia. There's not really anything trigger-y in it, maybe mild domestic abuse? 
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely sure any of the stereotyping and misogyny or societal pressure is actually accurate for that decade, which is about late 80's, early 90's? It's probably more of a 50's attitude. I literally just sat down and was like IMMA DO THIS and cranked this out in about three hours. I might go back and add more depth to it later. I'll definitely be adding to the universe for Poly Week, but the spotlight will be elsewhere.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

There was rarely a second that Melissa did not see the clear reflection of his mother in Stiles. From the fiery spark in his dark whisky eyes, the stubborn set of his jaw, the wild spatter of moles dotting his pale skin. 

She still remembers Claudia in her youth, the eerie likeness so much more than it was now. When they were young, high schoolers. She always stains to remember their meeting; remembers the crystal clear image of a young woman looking at her from across the classroom, sharp eyes glinting as they honed in on her. The details of it flashed off the edge of her mind. 

Claudia stepped into her life without warning and dug her heels in, never left again. Not that Melissa had been in a hurry to make her go anywhere, with her easy smiles and her biting her humor, her lively persona always dancing to any tune, sucking her in. 

But then was not a day and age for open love, and Melissa had never been one for open rebellion, always reluctant to believe that the rules weren’t just there for good reasons. But they were best friends, the kind that had sleepovers and conspired guilty secrets shamelessly. Melissa was amazed at the way she put dents in her female mold, looked good in girly dresses and flats but refused to wear make up or do her hair for the sake of charming boys. She loved to watch the fire blaze in her eyes when someone tried to force her back into a box, putting her foot down and standing tall, shutting them down with a sharp tongue. 

Rafael McCall swept through three years later and commandeered her attention, courted her publicly and properly, casually dismissing Melissa’s will in a way that Claudia wouldn’t have tolerated, but she didn’t notice. Her parents liked him, approved of him; Melissa saw a chance to escape the love that would never be and held on with both hands. 

A year after high school, her name was Melissa McCall. Marriage was not what she’d thought of it when she was younger, but she chalked it up to the sacrifices all married couples make. It made the people she loved happy, even if Claudia never really liked him.

They stayed close. Rafael looked upon their friendship disdainfully, saying how spoilt Claudia was as an unmarried woman. Her best friend was a force to be reckoned with, and these thoughts were never spoken in front of her. 

Two years into their marriage, Claudia met Deputy Stilinski. He was one of three deputies on scene for a car accident, the other driver raving something like “What kinda crazy let a woman drive?” (“I was ready to show the man my fist,” she’d say, steel in her voice. “I ain’t never swung at a person, but I had real good practice on my daddy’s punching bag.”) 

John was quite taken, swooned by her fire and her big brown eyes, the defiant twist of her lips. She was harder to bring around, trapped in a shell built up from years of fighting society’s expectations. But she fancied the way he shut the other driver down, was courteous during their exchange, and didn’t respond to her expectant words negatively. (“If you’re lookin’ to fight for the ballgame you’re playing downstairs, I suggest you go find Mr. Stevenson,” he said with raised eyebrows and humor sparkling in his eyes.)

They married during an afternoon spring shower eight months later, a quick exchange of vows and rings in Vegas before walking in the rain to the nearest park, celebrating with a picnic under the shelter of a tree and a propped up umbrella. 

Melissa looked on at their marriage and grew wistful at the easy happiness of it. John tempered Claudia’s fire gently and let her do her own thing, reprimanding anyone that tried to tell him his wife was out of control and it was his responsibility to do something about it. (It took him a few months to stop choking on his own spit at these occasions, when she’d glance at them dismissively and say something like “Why, because there’s a vagina between my legs?” Or “My balls are bigger than yours, they’re just in a different place.” There was the particularly meaningful time he remembered when she got into an argument about breastfeeding, when Stiles was a month old. “At least my nipples are fully functional, yours just sit there and look pretty.”)

It was hard to remember how she’d ended up between Claudia and the wall. It was during on of their frequent girls nights, just the two of them. They sat at the McCall dining room with a pack of beers talking. The Stilinski woman was insulting Rafael and Melissa couldn’t find it in her to stop her of defend him. She’d never understood why she’d yes to him.

“Had to, Claude. You were so hard to stay away from, I couldn’t think of anything else.” 

She’d ended up pressed between her best friend and the chair, lips soft and insistent, demanding against hers. The smell of honey and cinnamon wafted over her, tainted with alcohol. She stayed lost in the press of lips, the searching swipe of tongue, the soft cradle of fingers around her face. She clung to the warm press of her body, the soft mounds of her breasts against her smaller ones. The hot burn of her hips against her palms where her shirt had ridden up. She drifted in it until her lips ached and the alcohol dragged at her consciousness. She woke up the next morning with nothing but the memory of her confession, hoping, praying that Claudia remembered nothing.

She stayed afraid of the confrontation for days until she saw her friend again, all smiles and quick wit betraying nothing. 

\--

Rafael showed no interest in kids until Claudia turned up pregnant. The Stilinskis had been married for less than half the time they had been, but her husband was strangely competitive, jealous of how happy John made his wife. Two months after the reveal, the McCalls were expecting, too. 

\--

It happened five months into the pregnancy. Her mood swings and cravings and other symptoms were driving Rafael up the wall. Melissa didn’t like falling into the role of ‘barefoot and pregnant’ where he refused to let her work and almost never let her outside. She left while he was at work and went to her best friend’s house. He found her there hours later, gripped her arms tight and tried to physically drag her out, bruising her arms when John put an end to it. He forced him out and threatened to arrest him for domestic abuse. 

Claudia wouldn’t let her leave for days. She tried, out of guilt, saying that she was grateful but that she couldn’t impose on them, couldn’t live there and invade their lives, or hide from her own. 

“Mel, it’s okay,” Claudia said soothingly, brushing her hair out of her face. “We’ve talked about this, about us.” 

“Us…?”

Her eyes were warm, affectionate. “You and I. Us. The three of us,” she said, looking at her husband. He nodded and drew toward them, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, a hand on Melissa’s. “Together, here, all of us.”

Melissa stared back at them in confusion, heart beating a lit faster, anxiety creeping in. Claudia responded with a smile, leaned in, and brushed their lips together.

Snippets return to her then, flashes of that night. Soft and warm, the smell of honey, gentle fingers. Claudia pulls back and she gets it, sees the acceptance in John’s eyes. 

She’s afraid, but the validation of her long unrequited love make her feel bold, the thought of the safety she could have here lets her say yes. Lets her stay.

John protects her from Rafael and helps her sort all the legal issues out. Helps her gather her things from her home and integrate her into their life. He tends to their pregnant needs with fond exasperation and good natured panic at parenting, courts Melissa like he did Claudia. When Scott is born it’s stress inducing and complicated. She could make him a McCall, or a Delgado, and they’d be an adjacent unit to the Stilinskis. She could make him a Stilinski, giving up part or all of her custody to them and leaving her on the outs. 

In the end she claims John as his father on the birth certificate, makes Claudia the official godmother. 

(Years later, four Stilinskis and a Delgado take a vacation to Egypt for two weeks. Five Stilinskis return. The children never know the difference, and proudly grow up with a “Mommy, Mama, and Dad.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. Here's my tumblr: http://dangerofassumption.tumblr.com/
> 
> There's not much on it yet, but I'm working on it.
> 
> Also in case you're wondering why Egypt, I did a little research and it seems like the easiest place to go for Polygamy and Bigamy.


End file.
